


i don't pray that way

by thatworldinverted



Series: 100word tumblr ficlets [4]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: BAMF Stiles, Dark, Dark Stiles, Gen, Implied/Referenced Torture, Tumblr Ask Box Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-10
Updated: 2013-11-10
Packaged: 2018-01-01 02:26:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1039263
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thatworldinverted/pseuds/thatworldinverted
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which a hunter made a very large mistake. The threat never comes from where you're expecting.</p>
            </blockquote>





	i don't pray that way

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt from [chibilamb](http://chibilamb.tumblr.com/): Perhaps a fic involving BAMF Stiles (my weakness) and some Sterek feels?

Stiles stands over the hunter, gun tapping gently against the man’s forehead.

“You don’t realize it yet, but attacking our alpha was the biggest mistake you’ve ever made.” An expression stretches across his face; it shows his teeth, bearing only the most chilling resemblance to a smile.

“You thought, what, get rid of the alpha and the rest of the pack will crumble?”

Stiles runs his fingers over his choice of… implements.

“What you didn’t know is that the alpha is mine. You’d better hope that he heals quickly, because every second he spends in pain, you’re going to share.”


End file.
